


矩

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [33]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 一个叔嫂通奸的故事。





	矩

我在潜邸的时候，曾经忍不住问赵普：  
“你说兄终弟及不合规矩，那也不会比君臣苟合更甚吧？”  
“府尹与官家不同。”他这样回答，“府尹不足以令在下逾矩。”

我被他理直气壮的无耻气着了，记恨至今。等多年后我当了官家，第一件事就是把赵普弄到宫里关起来，每天强奸他好几遍。  
可惜后来我在高梁河中了箭，医官勒令我养生节欲。于是不少个晚上我只能在被窝里搂着赵普干聊天，讲讲骚话，比如：  
“赵卿，昨天我梦见你我在金明池上乘着船交配，我还管你叫崔莺莺。”

大宰相元稹不光睡了人家小娘子转头就跑，还写文给自己辩白：非我始乱终弃，实在莺莺她是个妖精。我若不跑，必定被她祸害。  
我想夸赵普蛊惑人心，是个妖精。而“妖精”二字不好直说，就拐弯抹角用了个典故——我毕竟不像我哥那么粗俗，不提枪上阵的时候，用词还是过脑子的。  
老妖精就在我怀中笑得一抖一抖的，如同梦里那艘晃晃悠悠的小舟。  
“那臣也只有怜取眼前人而已。”

他接这话还不如不接。  
纵然我看不上敢做不敢当的张生，可在赵普的话本里我连张生的角儿都捞不着，未免有点惨。  
我还不能说他比得错了。  
弃置今何道，当时且自亲——这些年纠纠缠缠下来，我还真没办法把赵普怎么样——最多再弃置他一次。  
可不说舍不舍得，单是要拾赵匡胤的牙慧，就让我觉得恶心。

我于是化恶心为色心，伸手捏了捏赵普软绵绵的屁股，拖长嗓子问他：  
“赵卿，叔嫂通奸，合不合大宋的规矩？”  
赵普装模作样地瞪起那双凤眼。  
“官家何以出此粗鄙之语？莫非，官家对开宝后有无礼之举……啊，若为此事，台谏当有章奏。既然臣不曾见到，想必是被卢相公拦下了。”  
“别把朕跟那贱人扯在一起！”

我自认疾言怒色，可惜赵普从来不怕我发火，他依旧笑眯眯地说了下去。  
“卢相要是听到官家这话，该有多伤心呢。”  
他非要把我对宋皇后的恶意张冠李戴到卢多逊身上，我也没有办法，只好再次转移话题。  
“赵则平，你不要给我揣着明白装糊涂。”我扯着他的头发，强迫自己看进那双黝黑的眼睛，“亲生兄弟、两代君王宠幸同一个男人，此事传出去……足以动摇社稷。”

“动摇社稷？那又何妨。”  
他口吻轻描淡写。  
“大宋若亡于你手，在普看来，不过‘自我得之，自我失之’罢了。”  
我闻言倒抽一口凉气，“赵卿以人臣之身出此狂言，实在是……僭越了。”  
“僭越么。”他嗓音多了分冷淡，“旁人不知我做过什么，难道你也不知？没有我从旁煽动，凭赵匡胤那瞻前顾后优柔寡断的性子，根本活不到造反之时。”

“早有人割下他的头颅，奉在小皇帝案前。你哥生得天庭饱满，做成酒器，也一定很规整。”  
赵普幽幽地，用仿佛吟唱的声音说。他冰冷的手指不知什么时候按住了我的后颈，轻轻抚摸，似在寻找一条足以用指甲划破的血管。  
我溻了一背冷汗，故作随意地凑上去咬他的嘴。  
早该想到，王朝的前宰相自先皇帝猝死那个晚上便疯了。而我每夜和一个想谋杀自己的疯子同床共枕，我怕是也不清醒。

亲了好半天，我才停下来换气，赵普在我臂弯里安静地喘。等他喘完，我还是忍不住问：  
“你怎么知道卢多逊会拦台谏的章奏？”  
他带着薄红的面颊上，又现出我厌恶的轻浮假笑来。  
“这并不难猜。他登上相位前梦寐以求的，不就是如此施为的权柄？若官家要他自荐枕席来换，卢相也是肯的。”  
“别把朕跟那蠢材扯在一起！”

我懊恼又被赵普说中了自己的心结，即使从来不曾在他面前藏住什么。我确实对自己争储时的得意手下很不满。  
赵匡胤当年是被下半身的事冲昏了头脑，我和他不一样。我可不会留着一个肆意妄为的宰相，更别说还是跟我没一腿的那种。  
当然，换成赵普本人更不行。  
多少年隐忍筹谋才把他从那个位置上掀下来，政事堂的座椅如同九天仙女的羽衣，必须牢牢锁在箱底防着他飞走。

“朕欲换相，当加以何罪？”  
不过，偶尔借重下仙女的见识为己所用，也未尝不可。  
“谋逆。”  
我被他这话呛着了，连连咳嗽。“这……恐怕空口无凭，不能服人。”  
“卢相在太祖朝，便与官家眉来眼去。如今故技重施，与秦王有所勾结，以图大位，想来也是人之常情。”  
我咳得越发撕心裂肺，赵普抬起手来，温柔地拍了拍我的背。

“若将君臣比夫妻，那位才是叔嫂通奸的惯犯呢。”

“想必暗室之中，他二人相会时，说过这样的话吧。”赵普悠长的叹息吹在我耳畔，“我愿宫车早晏驾，尽心事大王。”  
我如堕冰窟。  
当年卢多逊确实说过类似的话，出他口入我耳，赵普绝无可能知道。  
可他就这样“猜”了出来。  
这样下去，我真的要相信天道有还，自己的宰相和弟弟正背着我图谋不轨。  
而赵普……他如此笃定，是否也曾像现在安排赵廷美一样，将写给我的话本安排得明明白白？

那也该是个深黑的夜晚吧。  
赵普猫一样窝在被子里，给我哥吹枕头风，说开封尹图谋不轨，不如早为之所。赵匡胤后来好歹把皇位留给了我，他应该不会答应，但也仅此而已。  
那个重色轻弟的男人绝不会为这种事斥责心上人，最多也就用他粗黑的大掌拧一下赵普细白的屁股，笑他句肠肚儿窄。  
这情景只是想象，却深深刺痛我的心。

我不敢问他前朝事，只能颤抖着嘴唇说今朝：  
“罗织罪名构陷无辜之人……是真的不合规矩。”  
“官家以为，何为规矩？”  
“古人云：规所以正圆，矩所以正方，万物莫不有之。”  
赵普眼睛弯起，“非。天道成规，地道成矩。天道者君也，地道者臣也。普与先皇二人，便是这大宋的规矩。”

“如今先皇已逝，规矩二字便在我一身。以他二人性命，换皇位父子相继传承有序，这正是合乎规矩。”  
“你对赵匡胤亲弟的性命，也没有半点顾惜吗？”  
“官家是既想要传子的实惠，又不愿背负杀害手足的罪名吧。”他似笑非笑地看着我，“如此，将这事推到普头上也无妨。只不过，于先皇，你是窃国大盗的嗣主；于我，你是乱臣贼子的学生。你总不会以为这个天下是我们靠温良恭俭让得到的。”  
“赵三，我对你很失望。”

我恍然大悟。  
他不是九天的仙女，而是九幽的魔头。然而这样的他活生生趴在我胸口，依然有张好看的脸。  
让年少的我看了他一眼，就时常恶毒地想：  
等哥哥死了，站在他身边的人就该是我——也只能是我。

那天晚上我无心再睡，起身让内侍唤当值的学士来，一字一句写下制书。  
明早就让赵普回政事堂去。  
自我夺之，亦自我还之。


End file.
